Shadow Thieves
by Sing a Song 119
Summary: 3 Female demons come to Konoha. Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho, Naruto. Rated for dirty words.
1. Prologue

"They're gone. All gone." thought 3 girls as they stared at the raging fire on the place that used to be their home. "Mummy, Daddy, Onii-chans!" screamed one of the girls. But no one answered her. The one true place and the one true people they had called their family and home were gone.

-8 Years Later-

"Hey, you get back here!" yelled a policeman as 3 figures ran off in the dark. The 3 were the most notorious thieves in all of Makia (demon world) and they had stolen a lot of things from local shops. The cops shot bullets and weapons at them, but they had disappeared. The cop slammed the door in anger. The bullets had missed! Those thieves were like shadows! Impossible to catch! "Maybe," he thought, "that's why they're called shadow thieves.

-Feudal Japan-

The thieves had jumped from Makia to Feudal Japan through a portal. It was dark, so they quickly stashed their loot in their hiding place and ran back to camp. All 3 pulled off their masks. "Man, we did it again!" yelled one thieve. "Nah, it's those cops. They're too damn weak to catch us," said another. The thieves started to cook dinner. The thieves were actually 3 girls about 15 years old. One girl had long copper hair that had red streaks in it. She had emerald green eyes and she was tall and slim. She wore a forest green sleeveless top with matching green pants that reached her shin. She had dark brown sandals and had her hair in a braid. She had a tattoo of a rose and a vine curled around her right wrist. This girl was named Lyra Uzumaki. Another girl had light blue hair with navy streaks. She had sky blue eyes and was very slim and pale. She wore a navy top with long sleeves and a material that was like jeans as pants that reached her heels. She had navy leather sandals and had her hair in a high ponytail. She had a tattoo of an ice and water symbol curled around her right wrist. This girls name was Janni Tashio. The final girl had ebony black hair with red and silver streaks. She had deep amber eyes and was also tall and slim. She wore a black sleeveless top and black jeans that came to her knees. She also wore black leather sandals and had her hair in a low ponytail. She had a tattoo of a black and red dragon curled around her right wrist. Her name was Hikari Hyuga. Together these girls made up the group of shadow thieves. After they ate, the girls fell asleep under the stars.

onii-chanbig brother


	2. Chapter 1

-The Next Morning-

"Lyra... Lyra... WAKE UP LYRA!" yelled Janni. "Ughh... Janni...5 more minutes!" mumbled Lyra. Hikari (Kari) sighed and kicked Lyra. She immediately woke up. Kari then continued to cook breakfast. Lyra went to help Kari while Janni went to get water. Lyra was a cheerful girl who made people smile. But she hadn't always been that perky. Lyra had been 6 when she had been thrown out of her village because she was demon. Her younger brother was still at their village so she thought constantly of him. Lyra was a full earth demon so she can control plants. Janni was a quick-tempered, reckless, and tricky girl. She liked to make mischief and liked to play pranks and tricks. Janni had once lived in a grand house with her older brothers and parents. Sadly, someone set fire to their house, which killed her family. Janni was a half water and half ice demon. Hikari was a sly, quiet, and cold girl who was sometimes sly and tricky, but was quick to hide her emotions. She had also been 6 when she had been thrown out of the same village as Lyra because she too was a demon, but Kari was half fire and half dark demon. Kari's brother still lived in their village, so she too thought of him a lot. "Janni! Ly! Breakfast is ready!" yelled Kari. Both girls scrambled over and started to eat. Lyra, although she didn't look like it, uses a thorny vine called the Thorn Whip that REALLY hurt! She also used little daggers called kunei. Janni shaped her weapons out of ice so she could use anything really. Kari uses 3 swords called shurikan and string. After the girls had eaten, they set off to traveling. They had found that the person that had set fire to Janni's house was an evil hanyou named Naraku, so they were hunting him down. They were also hunting down a certain Miko2 named Kikyo for helping Naraku. Suddenly, Kari's nose twitched and she yelled, "I smell Naraku, plus blood and smoke over there. She pointed to a certain clearing.

-Few Minutes of Running-

When the girls arrived, they saw what used to be a village up in flames. All the villagers were huddled in a corner while Naraku fought 5 people. One, by the looks of it, was a half demon and he held a giant sword. Another was a human girl who looked like she was an exterminator with a huge boomerang. One looked like a monk and another was a girl in strange clothes and she held a bow. The last was a male full demon. Janni quickly made a bow and arrow of ice and shot Naraku in his chest. Lyra quickly threw kunei and then Kari slashed him to bits (2 swords she held in her hands, and 1 in her mouth). Unfortunately, it was a fake Naraku (Awww, man!). As the group of 5 stared at them, the girls' eyes widened. It was... it was... "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru?" asked Janni softly. "Janni?" said the 2 male demons. "Janni, is that really you?" asked the half demon named Inuyasha. "Onii-chans!" yelled Janni as she raced over to the demons and hugged them so hard that they turned purple in the face. Sesshomaru (the full demon (Sess for short)) looked frazzled, but patted her and said, "Welcome back, Imotos3!" Then Inuyasha saw Kari and Lyra and hugged them too. Lyra hugged back, while Kari merely patted his back. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru? Do you know these guys?" asked the girl with the boomerang. "Oh yeah, Janni, Kari, Lyra, these are my friends: Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. Guys, this is my sis Janni and my 2 adopted sisters, Hikari or Kari for short, and Lyra." The strange-looking girl said. "Oh hi, I'm Kagome, and Sango's the one with the boomerang." "I'm Miroku, and will you bear my child?" the monk asked Kari. Kari sighed and knocked Miroku out cold.

-Few Days Later-

"Onii-chan, may we please rest? We've been walking for 7 hours straight!" Janni whined. "We'll stop at the next village." Promised Inuyasha with a sigh. The next village happened to be a very large village with a sign. Kari stiffened and said, "Konoha." Lyra also stiffened and looked kinda scared as Kari's eyes flashed slightly red (Kari's eyes go red when she's pissed or scared). "Oh, so is that the village's name?" asked Sango. When Lyra and Kari didn't answer, Janni explained, "Yes, this is Konohamaru, or Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. Kari and Lyra were thrown out of this village because they were demon." Inuyasha growled and Sesshomaru's gaze grew cold. Even though Kari and Lyra were not related to Inuyasha and Sess, they cared for the 2 girls a lot. "It's alright. Let's go in." Lyra said nervously. As the group reached the gate, the guards yelled, "Who are you?" "I'm Lyra Uzumaki, shinobi4 of the Leaf Village. We have come to see the Hokague5." Lyra said. "Wait a minute," yelled a female voice. Then, as the gates opened, they saw a woman looking straight at them. She was tall and looked like she was in her 20s. She had a short, spiky, black ponytail and brown eyes. Kari's and Lyra's eyes widened and Kari whispered, "Anko nee-chan6?" (BWAHAHA! CLIFHANGER! I'M EVIL!)

HanyouHalf-demon

2MikoPriestess

3ImotoYounger sister

4ShinobiCitizen

5HokagueVillage leader

6Nee-chanOlder sister


	3. Chapter 2

"Lyra? Hikari?" yelled Anko in disbelief. It couldn't them. They had died 9 years ago! "Anko!" yelled Lyra as she rushed over and hugged Anko. Kari went over to Anko and smiled. She was never the mushy type. "Anko, who is it?" asked a woman as she walked to the gate. "Tsunade-sensei!" cried Kari (?!). "Hikari?" cried Tsunade back as she ran over to Kari and gave her a big hug.

-After a lot of Explaining-

"Wow!" exclaimed Anko as she, Tsunade, and the gang walked to the academy. "Confusing, huh?" said Janni. Suddenly, an orange blur slammed into Lyra as it yelled "Lyra nee-chan!" "Hi Naruto! Long time no see!" Said Lyra as she ruffled her little brother's hair. "Sis, I missed you!" he said as he knocked Lyra down. Kari smirked until she heard someone say "Kari-chan2?" "Sasuke?" whispered Kari without turning. Suddenly, Sasuke gave Kari a hug from behind. As Kari was embarrassed by public affection, even from a friend, so she blushed. (NO, I REPEAT NO, THIS IS NOT A SAS/KARI STORY!) "Hey Lyra, who are these guys?" asked Janni. "Oh yeah! This is my friend Sasuke and my brother Naruto. Sasuke is actually Kari's best friend." explained Lyra. "Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, etc, these are our friends." After Hellos and Introductions, everyone went for a snack and a tour to see what things had changed. Everyone except Kari, that is. Meanwhile snack time, Kari had jumped up on a building to watch the sun set. _Everything is the same except..._ thought Kari. Her thoughts were disturbed, however, when suddenly 2 arms gave her a hug from behind and a voice said, "I missed you, Imoto!" Kari smirked and replied "I missed you too, Neji onii-chan" Together they ran to the academy to join the others. (MWAHAHA! Yet another cliffhanger! Oh, for the idiots who still haven't figured it out yet, Neji is Kari's older brother, so THIS IS NOT A NEJI/KARI FANGIC! I'm saving her and Lyra for other people, but Janni gets someone from Konoha! Who will it be? CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHA!)

-Next Day-

Kari got up early, changed into black jeans and a one-sleeved black top (no surprise there) and went to train. When she got to the training grounds, she was surprised to see Lyra and Janni there. Usually they slept in.

-Few Minutes Later-

The girls were now fighting each other furiously (to train). Lyra quickly got out her whip and tried to snag Janni, but Janni was too fast. "Ice sphere!" yelled Janni as she hurled 2 balls of frozen ice. "Phoenix Fire!" cried Kari as she melted the ice spheres. Then she called "Shadow Grip no Jutsu!" Suddenly, shadows shaped like black hands grabbed Janni, but then Lyra yelled "Needle Shower!" and she pierced the hands back into shadows. "OK guys, lets take a break" yelled Janni.

-Hours after Break-

As the girls returned home, they discovered they had only 2 pairs of clothing (and they notice this NOW?!), so they went shopping. It was no surprise that Janni went to the jean section, Kari went to the Goth section, and Lyra went to the green section.

-Night-

The girls and boys were at a new bar, Clover, and were drinking (they're old enough now). Ino and Sakura were glaring at Kari, and Sasuke and Janni were apparently having another fight. Janni and Sasuke had been having massive fights since Janni had played a prank on Sasuke.

"Lyra, Kari, Janni, why don't you guys try karaoke?" asked Kagome. "Sure" said Lyra. "OK" said Janni. "Over my dead body" said Kari. Lyra went first...

Livin' in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

To all the possibilities

I know that something

Has changed

Never felt this way

And right here tonight... (etc)

After everyone clapped for Lyra, Janni sang next.

Livin in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare at my window

Dreaming of a could be

And if I end up happy

I would pray, I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you good-bye... (etc)

Sasuke's POV3

( Conscience)

Wow, she's good, wait, where did that come from? _From me, you conscience._ What! Janni's a big dobe4. _Tsk, tsk, Sasuke, stop denying it._ Denying what? _Are you that stupid?_ Huh? _Sigh, you'll figure it out soon, bye leaves._ Idiot!

Normal POV

After much persuading (bullying, teasing, threatening), Kari came up and sang.

Let's go back

Back to the beginning

Back to when the earth, sun, and stars were all aligned

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect... (etc)

After a few more drinks, the gang went home and went to bed.

sensei-Teacher

2chan-Friend

3POV-point of view

4dobe-idiot, dope, etc.


	4. Chapter 3

-Spirit World-

While Kari, Lyra, and Janni were sleeping, they were being watched. Prince Koenma of the spirit world had been looking for a long time to get the jewel shards, and now he had found it. "Boten, get me the spirit detectives" said Koenma (Note: Koenma looks like a baby but he is really about 200 years old). Boten nodded and went through the portal.

-A few minutes later-

"Hey toddler, why did you send Boten to tell us that we had a new mission at **11:45 P.M**!" Yelled Yusuke. "I'm not a toddler!" Koenma yelled back. The spirit detectives consisted of Yusuke, Kuabara, Kurama and Hiei. "OK, listen, do you guys know of the Shinkon no Tama?" asked Koenma. "Yes, Hiei and I tried to steal it a long time ago, but we were unfortunately stopped by its guardian, Kikyo," said Kurama. "The Jewel is said to grant any wish and increase your power 10 times." "Yes, but the priestess Kikyo died while saving the Jewel and the Jewel was shattered by the priestesses reincarnation. Your assignment is to help Kikyo's reincarnation and her companions collect the Jewel. You must also kill a hanyou named Naraku who is after the Jewel," said Koenma. "Yusuke, Hiei, you must take Yukina and Keoko along." Then Boten brought Keoko and Yukina, and then she pushed them all into a portal.

-In Feudal Japan-

It was dawn and the Yu Yu gang had no idea where to go. Suddenly they heard fighting and they decided to check it out. It turned out to be Lyra, Kari, and Janni doing early training, but the Yu Yu gang didn't know that. (Note: now do you see who I'm saving Lyra and Kari for?) "Thorn whip" yelled Lyra as she snagged Janni by the leg. " Triple Slash" yelled Kari as she slash the whip with all 3 swords, and then she did hand signs and said "Dragon flame Jutsu!" Janni dodged the fire balled and yelled "Ice Sphere!" and fired at Kari. While the girls trained, the gang watched from the forest. "They are defiantly demon" said Hiei. "Whoa, I thought all girls were weak," said Yusuke, who was rewarded with a hard knock on the head from Keoko. Suddenly, Kari threw 1 of her swords near Kuabara's head as she yelled, "Get out of there and show yourselves!" As the gang "got out of there", Kurama noticed Lyra. _She's pretty_ he thought. "Who are you?" asked Janni. "I'm Yusuke, these guys are Kuabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keoko, and Yukina." Yusuke said. "I'm Janni Tashio, this is Lyra Uzumaki and Hikari Hyuga, Kari for short." "Pleasure" said Lyra in a perky tone. Hiei winced at the too cheery voice while Kurama merely smiled (NOW do you see who I'm paring Lyra with?). "Whatever," said Kari. Hiei glared at Kari while Kari glared back. Everyone's sweat dropped. "Oh, what kind of demon are you?" asked Lyra. "I'm half kitsue, Hiei is a fire demon and Yukina, his sis, is a ice demoness. Everyone else is human." Kurama replied, smiling. _Lyra's voice is too cute_ he thought. "Oh, I'm a ice demon too!" exclaimed Janni to Yukina (see the start of a beautiful relationship?). "Lyra is a earth demon and I'm a half fire and half dark demon." Kari said quietly (see who Kari's with?). Kari then glared at Hiei and said "What are you staring at, firecracker?" Hiei twitched and got the angry mark. (If you haven't figured out who Lyra and Kari are pared with, then you are the stupidest person known to man. CLIFFHANGER, MWAHAHA choke -ahem- MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!)

-Konoha-

It was night and the girls were playing truth or dare. It was Janni's turn. "OK Janni, truth or dare?" asked Kagome. "Dare." "I dare you to... kiss... Sasuke straight on the mouth!" Kagome yelled. Janni sighed and did so. After she did, Sasuke's face looked kinda like a tomato and Janni looked a little red. "OK, Lyra, truth or dare?" Sango asked after conferring with Kagome (dun dun DUN!). "Dare!" "OK, then...kiss...KURAMA!" Lyra turned red, but did so. After, Kurama's face was the same shade as his hair. "Kari, truth or dare?" both Sango and Kagome asked in unison. "Dare!" (Kari should of learned by now) "We dare you to... (Dun dun dun, what will the dare be? CLIFFHANGER!)

kitsue-fox demon


	5. Chapter 4

...Kiss Hiei!" Kari nearly fell out of the tree she was in and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" "You said dare" giggled the 2 culprits. "Then why would you ever think I'd kiss firecracker over there!?!" "Just do it!" "Hn, fine," replied Kari. After, Hiei looked surprised, **REALLY** surprised. _Is it just me, or did I just see both of them blush? _Kurama thought. _Nah, it's probably a trick of light._ And the game went on and on.

-The Next Day-

"**LYRA, WILL YOU JUST WAKE UP!!!**" yelled Janni as she kicked Lyra off the bed, which almost awoke her. "Janni, do you hafta yell?" asked Kari. "Well, Lyra here could wake up for once," yelled Janni. Kari sighed.

-After Several Minutes of Violence to the Sleeping Lyra-

"Guys, I think I sense Shinkon shards," said Kagome. Suddenly Sango, Lyra, Kagome, Kari, and Janni were surrounded by demons that all held Jewel shards. Kagome shot a few arrows and Sango used her giant boomerang (Hirikotsu). Lyra used her whip, Janni used an Ice sword, while Kari used her 3 swords. After defeating the demons, they gathered the shards. "Now the only ones left are with Kikyo, Naraku, and Kohaku," Kagome thought aloud. Sango looked sad as she said this. If the shard from Sango's brother, Kohaku, was taken, he would die and that would devastate Sango.

-Later, in Konoha-

"Hey guys, guess what?" yelled Tsunade. "It's the Masquerade festival tomorrow night!" Everyone looked confused as Sakura said, "Huh? What's that?" "Oh right, you guys don't know! It's basically a masked festival and you can only take your mask off at Midnight." Tsunade replied cheerfully. Janni and Lyra cheered while Kari kinda twitched. (And I wonder why? Ya know, it's pretty obvious.)

-The Next Night-

The village was now transformed into a big festival filled with lanterns and attractions. The girls were already there and they looked great! Kags wore a white kimono and a gold mask. Sango wore a pink and red kimono and a red mask. Keoko wore a purple kimono and a matching mask while Yukina wore an ice blue kimono and a matching mask. Lyra wore a forest green kimono with a rose on the back and a green mask. Janni wore a sky blue kimono with an ice symbol on the back and a navy mask. Kari (yes, she was forced to) wore a navy blue kimono with a crescent moon on the back plus a mask of silver. OK, so the girls split up... let's follow Janni first. Janni wandered down the street and suddenly bumped into someone. As she fell down, he said, "Oh, I'm sorry, you'd better watch where you're going." Then he helped her up. He had on a navy boy kimono and a black mask. Anyway... "Excuse me, but do you know where the Horror House is?" asked Janni. "Oh, I was on the way there myself, I'll show you." The boy said. Janni followed.

-After Going to the Horror House-

Janni and the mysterious boy had a great time! The Horror House was actually pretty funny, even though it looked real. They had laughed really hard! Janni was starting to like this boy! "Ding dong," cried the clock as it struck midnight. The 2 grinned and took of their masks. Janni's grin turned into a gasp of surprise as she saw who the boy was. It was... **SASUKE**!!!!!!! Janni blushed, and then ran for it. (Uh oh, Ino and Sakura aren't going to like this!!)

-What is Lyra Doing?-

Lyra was now trying to look for her friends when she saw a sign that said "Fortune Telling". _Cool_ thought Lyra as she decided to go in. Inside the tent, there was a woman who was looking into a crystal ball. "Ah, my dear!" Said the woman in a misty voice. "Sit down, let me see your future!" As Lyra sat, the woman said, " I see a man. He is a friend to you, but he may turn out to be something else."

After Lyra paid, Lyra walked until she saw an attraction called the "Road of Stars" (Yes... I got this from Card Captor Sakura guilty look). It looked like fun so she went in. Inside was a road of stars (duh!). Suddenly she bumped into a man and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry." "I'm fine said the man. He wore a fiery red kimono and a matching mask.

-Few Minutes Later-

Lyra and the man had been walking for about 10-25 minutes. Lyra really liked him, he was nice and polite. "Ding dong," rang the clock. The 2 kinda smiled and took off their masks. When Lyra turned, the man was non-other than **KURAMA**!!!!!! Lyra blushed bright red (a color which put Inuyasha's kimono to shame) and ran.

-Last But Not Least, Kari!-

Kari was watching the festival from under the Sakura tree. She never really liked festivals. "Too much drama created by preps," she thought aloud. Suddenly, a voice said quietly, "I know what you mean." Kari turned to see a man in a black kimono with a black mask (And Kari doesn't know who it was?). "Glad to see someone who gets my point." Kari said. The man smirked.

-30 Minutes Later-

Now the man and Kari had been talking a lot. Kari was actually starting to like him (IT'S A MIRICLE! HALLELUYA!!!). He wasn't stuck up or whiney and he had her point of view. They had been talking about the interesting subject of the stupidity of preps. "Ding Dong," sang the clock. Both Goths smirked and took off their masks. When Kari saw who it was... well, let's just say that that was the first time anyone had ever seen Kari looking surprised. It was **FIRECRACKER**!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Or Hiei if you're stupid.) Kari kinda blushed, backed away, and melted into the crowd. (CLIFFHANGER! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? I'M EVIL! MWAHAHAHA! –chock, chock- ahem- MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	6. Chapter 5

The girls met together and decided to go to the bar. Everyone was having fun except our heroines. They were kinda shocked... OK, **REALLY** shocked.

Janni's thoughts: I can't believe it was Sasuke! Do I like him! ... No, he's a stuck up pretty boy. But he is kinda cute.

Lyra's thoughts: OH MY GOD! I can't believe that he was Kurama! God, what am I going to do? Do I like him?

Kari's thoughts: Damn it! Why did he have to be _Hiei_! He is kinda cute... WHAT AM SAYING!?

Meanwhile...

"Lyra, Kari, Janni, it's your turn to sing!" yelled Kags as she pushed mikes into their hands and pushed them onto stage.

Boy's thoughts:

Sasuke's thoughts: God, that was Janni! God! I wonder why she ran away though... WHAT AM I SAYING!!!

Kurama's thoughts: I can't believe it was LYRA! I mean, she's kinda cute, but do I like her?

Hiei's thoughts: Why the hell did it have to be KARI!!? She was kinda cute... WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!!! I hate her... Don't I?

Back to Life...

After the girls got pushed on the stage, they heard the music. They started to sing, meanwhile looking at the Karaoke screen.

I know we've been friends forever

But now I think I'm feeling something totally new

And after all this time

I've opened up my eyes

Now I see

You were always with me

Could it be you and I never imagined

Could it be, suddenly I'm falling for you

Could it be, you were right here beside

And I never knew, could it be true that it's you

It's kinda funny, you were always near

But who would ever thought that we would end up here

And every time I needed you, you've been here to pull me through

Now it's clear, I've been waiting for you!

Could it be, you and I never imagined

Could it be, suddenly I'm falling for you

Could it be, you were right here beside me and I never knew

Could it be that it's true that it's you

Everyone cheered! The girls bowed and then went off to kill Kagome for putting them on the stage in the first place.

-Few Hours Later-

Janni was walking home when suddenly a voice yelled, "Wait up, Janni!" As Janni turned, she kinda looked surprised and blushed, it was Sasuke! (MWAHAHA! WHAT DOES SASUKE HAVE TO SAY? WHAT DOES HE WANT? WILL HE FINALLY CONFESS?! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!) "Janni, I need to ask you something," Sasuke asked, "Why did you run off?" "Well... I... am, well, was kinda shocked. I mean, it was very shocking!" "Yeah well, I was about to tell you something, and then you just ran off," Sasuke said, coming closer with a kinda nervous face on. "Yeah, um, what was it?" stuttered Janni. Sasuke then whispered in her ear "Arishito," and kissed her on the mouth. Janni's eyes widened and then she just kissed back. Sasuke grinned as Janni said "Arishito." (Normal way.)

-Lyra!-

Lyra was walking home when someone poked her in the back. Lyra turned and there was Kurama! Lyra blushed. "Hey, um... Lyra, I want to ask you something," asked Kurama, kinda blushing. "Um... why did you run away?" "I was surprised." "Well, sorry, and I also need to tell you something." "What?" "Um... I... lo... lo... lo..." "SPIT IT OUT!" "I love you." Lyra gasped then smiled and softly said, "I love you, too." Then they kissed. (Cute way.)

-Kari-

Kari was walking home when she sensed someone following her and said, "Come out, I know you're there!" When that "someone" came out, Kari turned slightly red. It was HIEI (a.k.a. FIRECRACKER)! "What do you want?" asked Kari irritably. Hiei smirked, walked up and kissed her, saying, "Arishito." "Arishito" said Kari, grinning as they kissed again. (Fast way.) (SEE! I TOLD YOU THAT THEY WOULD CONFESS! IT WAS **SOOOO** OBVIOUS! YOU ARE A MORON IF YOU HADN'T FIGURED IT OUT! CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

arishito- I love you


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Final Battle (This is going to be short... DON'T SUE ME!)**

-The Next Day-

Kari was up really early to watch the sun rise. She was on the roof when someone whispered, "Early bird, eh?" and kissed her cheek. "Hey Hiei" said Kari, grinning.

-That Afternoon-

The gangs were in the forest when suddenly Inuyasha yelled, "Come out of there, Naraku!" "Hu hu" cackled Naraku as he came out. "This time you all die!" Then he released his true form. And so the battle began. "Thorn whip!" yelled Lyra as she slashed demons (Naraku brought friends). "Ice Sphere!" yelled Janni, killing Kanna. "Phoenix Fire!" cried Kari as she killed Kagura. "WINDSCAR!" yelled Inuyasha as he slashed Naraku to bits. Unfortunately, he regenerated. Kikyo shot arrows, wounding Lyra and Kari. Kagome gritted her teeth and shot Kikyo dead (GO KAGS! WOOOOO!!). Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuabara were taking care of the lesser demons. Sango was fighting Kohaku and then tearfully killed him. Inuyasha then raised his sword to kill Naraku when Naraku grinned and stabbed Lyra in the back, mortally wounding her. "LYRA!!" yelled Kurama as he ran over to her. "Kur...am...a... b..y..e..." gasped Lyra, and then she went limp. "You! ICE DRAGON!" Janni screeched, summoning a great dragon of ice that attacked Naraku. "Hmn," smirked Naraku as he stabbed Janni in the chest. "JANNI!!" yelled Sasuke as he ran and held Janni in his arms. "Sas...uke...sorr..." whispered Janni, but then she too fell limp. "No," whispered Sasuke, hugging Janni's lifeless body close. "You, you bastard!!! DRAGON OF HELL!!!!" Kari screamed, releasing a great dragon of fire. As it attacked, Naraku dodged and stabbed Kari in the heart. "KARI!!" yelled Hiei as he caught her falling body. "Good...bye...Hi...e...i..." whispered Kari. Then she died. _This can't be happening _thought the 3 boys, holding their loved ones. "Hu hu, now you will all die like those 3 girls." "Bastard, Bokurrygan!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome shot her arrows, Sango threw her boomerang, and Miroku, his ofudas. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Naraku screeched as he disintegrated. He was finally dead. Inuyasha ran over to Janni and said, "Imoto, please wake up." "Sis, PLEASE let it be a joke." Naruto said as he held Lyra's cold hand. "Little sister." Neji whispered as tears fell down his cheeks. Kagome wiped her tears, gathered the Shards, and fused them together. "Mideroku, I set you free!" chanted Kagome as the Jewel glowed. Suddenly, Mideroku appeared and said, "I thank you all for setting me free. I am sorry that some of your loved ones have died. But I must tell you that all of you must go to the present and live your lives there. It is not safe for you here anymore. I will transport you." Then Mideroku began to glow, and there was a flash of light! (WAHHHHHH! THAT WAS SOOOOO SAD! DON'T WORRY THOUGH, THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER!!)

ofuda-Paper scroll-thingy monks use.


	8. Epologue

**Epilogue: Love that Transcends Against Time**

3 years had passed since Mideroku had sent the gang to the Modern Era. Kagome, 18, was now doing great in school and was engaged to Inuyasha, 20. Sango, 19, had gotten a food job and was engaged to Miroku, 19. Naruto and Sakura, both 16, were now dating. So were Kiba and Hinata and Ino and Shinkamaru. Neji, 17, was engaged to Tenten, 17. Yusuke, 19, had FINALLY proposed to Keoko, 18, and were engaged. Yukina and Kuabara were also engaged (WHAT COULD YUKINA BE THINKING?!). Hiei, Sasuke, and Kurama had remained single (It's OBVIOUS!). Today, Kagome had invited the gang to the new bar, Clover (ring any bells?). While everyone was drinking, and announcer yelled, "Today we'll be having 3 performers, 1st up is LYRA UZUMAKI!!" Kurama flinched and watched the stage (gee, I wonder why?). Then a girl of about 18 came out. She had elbow length, wavy, dark copper hair with dark red hair and she had emerald eyes. She smiled and started to sing in a very pretty voice.

Whatever you do, I'll do it too

Show me everything, you tell me how

And yet it all means something

And yet nothing to me

I can see there's so much to hear

It sounds so close and yet so far

I see myself as people see me

I just know there's something

I wanna know, can you show me?

I wanna know 'bout the strangers like me

Tell me more, can you show me something familiar

'Bout strangers like me... (etc)

After the girl finished, the crowd cheered. But the girl only stared at Kurama. When green met green, the girl came over and said in disbelief, "Kurama?" "Lyra!" said Kurama as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Next is Janni Tashio!" exclaimed the announcer as Sasuke flinched. Then a girl with light blue hair to her mid-back with navy streaks and she had shocking blue eyes came onto stage.

There's people talking they talk about me

They know my name, they think they know everything.

But they don't know anything about me

I pat my makeup on a Saturday night

I try to make it happen, try to make all right

I know I made mistakes, but life can change

It's never really easy, but it's OK

Wake up, Wake up on a Saturday night

Maybe New York, Maybe Hollywood in mind... (etc)

As the girl sang, she kept staring at Sasuke. After about 5 minutes of staring, Sasuke realized it was _**his**_ Janni. While the audience clapped at the end, Janni ran to Sasuke, gave him a hug and said, "I missed you!" Sasuke grinned and kissed her in reply. "Finally, we have Hikari Hyuga!" yelled the announcer. Hiei flinched. Then a girl came onto the stage. She had shoulder length black hair with silver streaks and golden eyes. Hiei stared, it couldn't be...

It's funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here when all I want

Is to be over there

I thought you were my fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star

That's coming true

But everyone else could tell

That I confused my feelings

With the truth

Because I liked the view

When there was me and you... (etc)

After the girl finished, she went over to Hiei and said, "Ya know, you look like an idiot when you stare, firecracker." Hiei silenced her with a kiss, and then grinned while Kari grinned back. "How are you guys alive?" asked Kagome. "Mideroku reincarnated us with all our memories." Janni replied. "We live here now," added Lyra. Then the gang went home. I think you can guess the rest.

Life ain't no picnic, but it sure is a hell of fun!

THE END!


End file.
